Kick-Ass and Ben 10: Hit and Run
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: On the search to hunt down the people that kidnapped her friend, Hitgirl joins forces with three unlikely heroes with special gifts to save her friend from a dangerous foe.
1. The Young Killer

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kick-Ass or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hello there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you the new story, "Ben 10: Lust for Blood". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**I**

It was an ordinary night in Bellwood - well far from ordinary if you count the aliens that lurk upon this city. Everything was quiet which was quite rare in this part of town. I was out patrolling with my friend Kevin. Gwen was unavailible, she had other matter for her to deal with, especially when it comes to her studies. Her mom was on her butt when her grades began to drop a little. It wasn't severe, but in a sense, they were heading to average territory. Thankfully, she's climbing back to her former status at the Prep.

Kevin wasn't doing anything, besides upgrading his car. I, in the otherhand was bored. So I thought hey, maybe I should go on patrol - at least that'll drain the boredom out.

"Do you think it's strange that this town is getting quieter and quieter every second of everyday?" Kevin asked.

It's like every night no action is taking place, not like I'm complaining. I'm spending a lot more with Julie, and I'm having more me time! I wonder what made the town so..."

And then suddenly from out of nowhere...

BOOM!

A bank robbery - wait let me catch that, an eplosion and a robbery!

"What the heck?" Kevin said, braking. Once Kevin put on the brakes, we saw the area swarmed by the police. We see a few guys come out unscathed. They were shooting at the police. They got into their car and drove off with the police. And that was when I knew...

"It's Hero Time!" I said.

"Finally!" said Kevin as we drove off in pursuit.

...

They got pass the cops as they ran to an alley. They dove into the garbage dumps. Once the cops passed, they emerged from the dumpsters and prepared themselves to leave.

"Alright!" said the first robber.

"Well that was easy, at least there aren't any costumed freaks around here," said the second robber.

"Not so easy when you get yourself caught?" I said.

"Boy aren't you in big trouble?" Kevin commented popping his knuckles.

"And who the fuck are you? Get lost kid, let the big boys have their fun," said the first robber.

"As soon as we're finished with ours!" I said lifting up my sleeve.

The first robber laughed, "Oh wait, let me guess, you're one of those masked freaks right? - minus the gay outfit?" the first robber insulted as the second robber pulld out a gun, "What's your superhero name, "Green 10?"

"Oh now you're dead," I said as I activated my Ultimatriks, but before I activated it, and before Kevin absorbed the asphalt, something strange happened.

...a large blade went through the second guard like butter. It was yanked out. The second guard spat out blood and fell down to his knees. Once he fell, we caught a horrifying glympse of a little girl wearing some kind of strange purple attire with a staff carried by two blades on both ends. She wore a black mask, and purple hair. She swung her blade like a ninja would do.

"Well that was easy," she said, turning to the first robber. The first robber shook. Kevin and I were shocked. Did that little girl just killed that man - with a sunny smile?

"I am disturbed," said Kevin.

I said nothing.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the crossover between Kick-Ass and Ben 10. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appeciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	2. First Contact

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kick-Ass or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hello again people of the Fanfiction community! This is Mr. Raleigh D which you know me as MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Kick-Ass and Ben 10: Hit and Run". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**II**

Kevin and I were statues. We stood there in awe of both fear and uncertainty. We had no idea of how to respond. The girl looked at us like we were crazy. However, she shrugged and just dragged the bodies nonchalantly. My arm was reaching for the Ultimatrix ut as a result, she was a little girl. I can't harm her. The silence finally broke when Kevin opened his mouth.

"Hey kid?" he called.

He got the girl's attention.

"Finally!" the girl said, relieved almost, "You've finally thawed out? If I were you, I high tale it out of here, buddy!"

"High tale it? You killed a man!" Kevin pointed out.

This was when things began to get worse.

"Yeah, I killed many. So what? It's almost like you never seen a superhero before," the girl teased.

"A real hero never kill," said Kevin.

"How would you know?" the girl snapped, but teasingly. I couldn't guess, "Have you ever handled a gun before?"

"No, but I have meant to use one of these kid," Kevin said, showing her his fist.

I sighed.

"As a result, we're heroes!"

"You're heroes?" asked the girl, laughing at us, "If you're a hero, where's your costume?"

"Costume? Who wears a costume! No one will ever take us seriously!" Kevin said.

"Are you calling me a joke, shit face?" the girl snapped.

Kevin got a bit disturbed. My mouth was on the ground. Did that little girl just say...naw, I must've been hearing things.

"In a way yes!" Kevin shouted.

"What the fuck did you just say?" the girl snapped arming herself.

"I called you a joke! A real hero will never stab a person in the back like that!"

"Violence is violence! What, you're gonna go all Batman on them? This is the real world, and in the real world, you die for real! No sequels jackass!"

"Last time I checked, I'm not a mule! Second of all, get a bar of soap! That mouth of yours needs to be cleansed."

They went back and forth - until this happened.

"What did you say about my father pipsqueak?" Kevin roared.

"I said your father so stupid he housed you in your ball sack. And if you really want to fight over your love for your _mommy and daddy_ then I'll oblige," she said mockingly.

Kevin's anger had hit its tipping point. The girl armed herself with her spear. And before things went out of hand, I stopped Kevin before a mêlée began.

"That's a enough Kevin. Stand down," I said.

"Enough? Talk that to this tough nut! Nobody calls out my dad and gets away with it..." he pushed me out-of-the-way.

"Nobody!...huh?" We turned around and discovered that the girl was gone. Kevin was frustrated, angry even. However, I found a note taped to the wall. It reads: Pussy. Why? I have no idea.

...

At Gwen's house, she was sitting in the living room watching the news of two robbers that we faced. However, thankfully they didn't report neither I or Kevin were in the scene of the crime. That was a plus.

Kevin was sitting across from us fiddling his fingers angrily. Gwen was curious why. However, the answer prove to be...silly.

"He's upset that an 11-year-old girl insulted his dad. I tried to cheer him up, but..."

"You don't know how to cheer people up," Gwen stated.

"Thank you," Kevin murmured.

"And you got so worked up because an 11-year old insulted your father?" Gwen furrowed her eyes at an angry Kevin.

"I'm not finished," I said, "The 11-year old killed the burglers...with a sick, sunny smile."

"?", was on Gwen's mind, "You're joking."

"How's this for joking," I said giving Gwen the sheet of paper that was seen taped to a wall when Kevin and I were at the alley.

"Oh this is just perverted," Gwen said, "Ben?"

"Well, I didn't write it! The girl did!"

"So an 11-year old girl wrote this profanity and taped it to the wall for everybody to see? Hm, I don't believe ...but it's hard to refute. I don't know. Kids today can be unpredictably cruel and to the very few - even disturbed.

"Can you use your powers to track her?" I asked.

"I think I can," said Gwen.

"Good, I would love to give that kid a painful knockout blow," said Kevin, determined to hurt the little girl.

Gwen glared at him.

"What?"

Gwen sighed. She began to scan the paper with her powers. Her eyes glowed pink. It took a few seconds before she gave us the answer we're looking for - and it wasn't good.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" Kevin and I asked in unison.

"You found the little pipsqueak?"

Gwen gave us a horrified, teary eyed look.

...

At the Trailer Park, we rushed in to the RV to help our grandfather. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

"Grandpa Ma!" I knocked with fear.

However, Kevin lightly pushed me out-of-the-way.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the damages," he said as he absorbed the steel, but before he broke an entering, we heard a voice from the RV.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kevin Ethan Levin, who's there?" Kevin said. We were all spooked. I had mixed emotions about the possibilities. Could Grandpa be really be...No I can't hold that possibility. I just couldn't.

"House Keeping, Motherfuckah!" - and then it happened.

"Everybody down!"

We heard a barrage of bullets tearing through the door. From all around, we saw strange men wearing superhero costumes that they bought at a Halloween store.

"For the MotherFucker!" shouted one.

I readied my Ultimatrix as Gwen and Kevin powered up.

"Just where I want to spend my Saturday," said Kevin.

I activated my Ultimatrix, quickly scrolled through my playlist and selected my choice. I was engulfed in emerald-green light, and when the light died down, standing my place was the alien I bellowed...

"FOUR ARMS!" I roared.

Gwen powered up and Kevin absorbed the asphalt below, encasing his body into concrete. We were at our stance ready to take a stand - but, for some reason these guys shook.

"Where's Grandpa Maks?" Gwen demanded.

"If I were you guys, I'll start talking," I said.

And like it were on cue...they ran.

"What was that about?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Whatever they are - whoever they are, they can't get away!" Kevin said.

"You're right," I said, "You guys keep up, I won't be far behind!"

"Got it!" said Kevin as he and Gwen rushed back to the car, I touched the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest and became...

"JETRAY!" I screeched. I took off to the skies on pursuit of the criminals - whoever they are.

Not a moment too soon, I discovered a few of them. Once they spotted me, they began to shoot.

"Holy shit!" I heard one say.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked another one.

"Don't bother questioning, just shoot it!" yelled another.

I dodged every bullet they fired. I doe down and shot lasers from my eyes to end their trail, making a wall of fire, making them to stop.

I dove down and landed on the ground, wanting answers.

"Who are you, and what do you want from our grandpa?" I asked demandingly.

"It t-t-t-talks?" one fainted.

However one pulled out a gun.

"Don't do anything stupid," I warned.

"I may die createn, but the MotherFucker shall live. He's our Jesus," said the man.

"Okay, you really have to stop cussing. It kills your brain cells!" I stated.

"You dare speaketh foul from thous tongue beast?" the man snapped, cocking his weapon. Wait since when did this became a Shakespearean play.

"Okay dude, this is not King Lear, and...wait, you're not a Forever Knight are you? Even with them, because if you are, then that means you guys have sunken to a new low. I thought knights use swords or something, not firearms," I taunted.

"You shall die!" yelled the man. Just before he pulled the trigger, Gwen showed up just in time to blow the gun right out from his hands.

"Ahh, my hand! It hurts!" the man complained. Kevin arrived to knock the man out. I sighed, i was about to get a straight answer from out of him.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked defiantly.

"He was about to kill you, Ben. Besides, it's a knock out blow," Gwen stated.

"That's Kevinian for 'he's not dead'," he said.

"Well he should be," stated an unknown, but a _very_ familiar voice. We all turned to see...

"I'm the badass, now get the fuck out of my way! - I do the interrogations around here."

"What the..." Gwen babbled.

"See told ya," Kevin said, dropping the man as he marched forth towards the girl. By then I was back to normal, so I managed to push him back a bit. Gwen still babbled though. She couldn't believe what her ears was telling her. Can it be true? Gwen thought.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And where's my grandpa?"

"Are you bitching about your Grandfather? Seriously?"

"Hey! Have you seen him or not?" I asked, now losing my cool.

Kevin began to taunted me.

"It's not easy to calm down if someone talks smack about your loved ones," Kevin commented. However, Gwen and I each gave him a glare. He backed off, thank god.

"Dude, keep your panties on. I'm just messin' with ya. anyway, move out the way."

"Oh no," Gwen said, finally out of her babbling state, grabbing the girl by the arm, "First of all, get some soap and deodorant. Second of all, where is your parents, and third of all, where is our Grandfather?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"Do you think I'll be fucking around with your grandfather? Really?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Gwen asked, angrily.

"Depends. I let your friends off with a warning..."

"Oh with that profanity? Yeah some warning," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Are you questioning what I do?"

"Depends."

Then without warning, the girl pulled a gun and drew towards Gwen.

"**Take that back bitch!" **the girl demanded.

"Really? A gun?" Kevin asked, taunting her.

"Little girl, we..." I said before she interrupted me.

BOOM!

An explosion occurred from down by the fields. Then we heard gunfire, behaving more like gunfire behaving like firecrackers from the Fourth of July.

"Allan," I said.

"Who?" the girl said.

"Ben, we'll deal with the girl later. Right now it's time to hero up," Gwen said.

She was right. The girl was a miniscule compared to what was going on by Allan's domain. The cornfields were on fire. As Kevin and Gwen rushed to the car, I activated the Ultimatrix.

"It's hero time!" I called, not noticing the girl's confusion.

I slammed the dial down and was engulfed in a layer of emerald-green light, and when the light died down, standing by my place was the humanoid-aeroamphibian...

"JET RAY!" I yelled as I soared to the skies, following Gwen and Kevin to the source.

The girl we left had her jaw lowered. For the very first time, she saw regular people with superpowers.

"Superpowers," she said, and fainted.

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Yep, this was the second chapter of the unexpected crossover. I know it took me long for me to do, but can you blame me? If anyone tries to butcher Kick-Ass, their head would be on a pike, and not the one with candy canes either! And yes, there were swears! It can't be called a Kick-Ass fanfiction without swears. Why? Because the movies swore like sailors. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

_**Peace!**_


	3. Transform and Hit

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Kick-Ass or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! - and Happy November! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Kick-Ass and Ben 10: Hit and Run". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**III**

I flew to the cornfields to help our ally Allan on the crisis. It was pretty much important than handling a little girl who kills criminals...wait, did I just say that. That's even MORE important! However, I wasn't taking any chances to let Allan suffer - but that doesn't mean that Gwen can track her again. So that was a plus.

I landed by the barn; Gwen and Kevin already beaten me to it. Kevin absorbed the metal that made up his car and Gwen already powered herself up.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, transforming his fist into a mase.

"Ready," I said.

Kevin knocked the door down and we saw Forever Knights attacking Allan. I have to say, Allan was putting on a pretty good fight, blasting some of the Forever Knights out of his way. We charged in to help him.

"Hey, you pick on someone your own size," I flew over by them and threw neuroshock blasts from my eyes to the knights. Of course they blocked them with their laser swords and such. I managed to hit a few of the knights.

Gwen however front flipped and gave each knight around her a swift butterfly kick; she landed on the ground, hand-first, flipped upright again to her feet and used her mana attacks to draw them away, only for more of them to pour right in. It was technically normal for us. The knights were getting a bit of an annoyance though.

Kevin charged right to the knights like a runaway freight train, pounding every knight he can get his hands on.

By the time the knights were down, we panted - but yet we made it through - thank god. Gwen powered down, Kevin turned back to normal, and I was reverted back to my default. Allan powered down, revealing his human persona, thanking us.

"Why the Forever Knights attacked you?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what they want," Allan replied.

"Must be that they're just bored or something," Kevin guessed.

"Or it could be far more sinister than what we encountered before," said Gwen.

"However, they kept on saying something about some organization," said Allan.

This immediately caught our attention. What organization? What have we done to set off anyone?

"Who are they?" Kevin asked.

"We're the MotherFucking Crew!" said a soft, sadistic voice. I turned around and I saw a man dressed in a generic supervillain costume and proceeds to strangle Gwen with a bloody washcloth.

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled, absorbing the asphalt from the ground.

I in the otherhand, quickly activated my Ultimatrix, scrolled through my playlist until I saw my Rath transformation and proceeded to mash the dial. However, the man pulled out a gun and hovered it above her hand.

"One move and you all will fucking die!" said the man.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Blood, what else. I follow what the MotherFucker had laid out, and what he laid out is what we all should abide," he said.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Gwen.

"Oh? How?" the man asked.

"With this..." Gwen headbutts the man, making him to back away, She powered up just in time when the man proceeds to shoot, only for him to be dumbfounded to find that Gwen constructed a force field around not only her but around us.

Allan combusted again, Kevin got in his stance, and I slammed the dial down.

...

_The green energy ball passed through my vains, as I felt the strange tingling growing from inside, reason and all aspects of my intelligence began to dwindle, replacing it by only rage and animal instinct. My muscles grew bigger, my skin became more durable and the like. I grew a mussel, a wet black nose, and a black, bony claw erupted my middle knuckle. I grew black, orange, and white fur as my appearance became more menacing than anything mankind ever faced. I became a cat-like alien. An alien I roared..._

...

**"RATH!" **I roared.

The man was speechless.

"The MotherFucker never said to me that you guys will have superpowers!" the man said, "The MotherFucker will be a god!"

"Let me tell ya something man who dresses in as bad Halloween costume, swearing gets on Rath's nerve! In fact, it only makes Rath mad!" I roared.

The man said nothing else. He began shooting and running towards us, Gwen, Kevin, Allan, and I ran towards him in a stampeding motion - until...

BANG!

The man was shot down.

"What the...what?" Allan bumbled on his words...until we see the girl we met earlier crashing through the window. she landed on her feet, we backed away from her. Allan's jaw was on the ground because he saw the age of the shooter. The 11-year old was heavily armed, and she was looking pretty mad - yet frightened.

She drew her gun on me, of course I did not flinch.

"Now who the fuck are you? You better tell me or I'll spray you" she asked very rudely in front of Kevin, who chuckled, Gwen who was agitated, Allan, who was still shocked, and I, who in the form of Rath was a bit amused - yet angry at the same time. She held the gun firmly, but she shook in fear. Was she...afraid?

"Let me tell you something girl with a toy gun..." I yelled until Gwen interrupted.

Then she pulled the trigger on her gun and shot me, but instead of one response in which she thought, she saw me wiping the bullet from my chest like it was nothing.

This freaked her out.

"Ha ha, silly purple girl, bullets can't hurt Rath!" I yelled.

And then so, it began...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Read and Review._


	4. You Wanna Talk? Let's Talk!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Kick-Ass. It belongs to its rightful owners._

_**Hello my fellow readers! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, Kick-Ass and Ben 10: Hit and Run. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**IV**

And then so, it began. Allan however had to use the bathroom which left us with the little girl who stepped a good distance away, shuddering from fear. She had no idea what to do. She began to draw her gun at us, but she had no idea how Rath will respond if she pulled the trigger at either Gwen or Kevin - or heck , she even feared what if they have powers.

"Y-y-you have superpowers? I-I thought they existed in the comics," she stated.

"Guess that you're wrong in that department, kid," Kevin said, now absorbing the metal pole. He was ready to fight her. "Now let's see who's tough."

Gwen had to hold him, keeping his distance away from the child, "Not smart Kevin," said Gwen.

"What's going on here?" the girl asked, "How'd you guys got those powers? - you know what, fuck it!"

"Whoa, don't get irrational," Gwen said trying to be as calm as possible.

"You guys must work for the MotherFucker, yeah that's it," the girl shook.

"What is up with you cursing?" Kevin asked.

"Let me tell you something purple girl, Rath has no idea who in the world the MotherFucker is, but all Rath knows is that you better but that gun down before Rath put a 2k on your glute!" I threatened.

"Not helping," Gwen said.

I was about to retort - until the girl opened fire. Gwen created a force field around us just in the nick of time. Rath was so urgent to go out there and attack her. It took a lot of convincing for Gwen's words to absorb into Rath's mind.

"Ben you must try to soothe the girl down..."

"Watch out!" Kevin yelled as the girl limped over the force field with a sword in her hands slashing away, we had to back away, dodging her incredible attacks. I had to admit, for a little girl she is pretty skillful.

"Who taught her how to fight like this, ninjas?" Kevin joked, which made the girl even more angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the girl roared towards her. Kevin had to absorb the steel and fast to protect himself. Gwen was emotionally forced to blast the girl just enough away from him. Kevin groaned, wanted to teach the girl a lesson. I in the other end was rather amused as I jumped in.

"Ben, she's only a kid - what, wait, what am I saying! Ben, don't bruise her too much! I should go to therapy," said Gwen, "Whoever spawned her must've been very sick."

"Oh you want some Tony?" the girl roared.

"Let me tell you something purple girl, you don't tell Rath he's Tony! It only makes Rath mad!" I charged over towards her with terrifying speeds. The girl was not prepared for that. As she prepared herself to fight, Rath beaten her to hit. She stabbed me several times, but by each jab, Rath was able to brush it off. This frustrated her. Rath gave her every punch and slam he could to pin her down. And if not Rath, Kevin would charge towards her to pin her.b Gwen would try to grab her with her mana. Finally she had enough.

"I'm tired of you!" the girl yelled.

"Well, let me tell you something..." I yelled, pressing the Ultimatrix dial on my chest.

"Echo Echo!" I yelled. I was transformed into a white, mp3, sentient alien with glowing green eyes with a robotic voice, however, with this situation I transformed again.

"**Ultimate** **Echo Echo**," I said.

The girl stopped.

"H-h-how did you...?" wasting no time to finish her question, she opened rounds and seeing that neither Gwen nor Kevin came in was a problem. And I could tell that she could sense it. The bullets flew towards me, but I didn't move. The bullets hit me, but it didn't do any harm. Sure they pushed me back a little, but it felt like a kid throwing rocks at you than it did for a drill.

"You don't want to do this," I warned.

"Try me," said the girl charging towards me with those swords in her hands.

"I warned ya," I said with a smug smile as two of my compact sonic disks erupts out of my back and towards the girl. The girl took cover as she held her swords in an "X" position. However, just before her and I clashed, Allan came in just in time to blast the girl from her trajectory towards the wall. Kevin finished the job by knocking her out.

"Seriously? Do she really need all that abuse?" I told Kevin, "Also, thanks Allan for the save."

"No problem," he said.

I transformed back to my normal state, letting the watch to recharge.

"Okay you knocked her out, now what? Send her to the nearest police station?" Kevin asked.

"No," I said, "Somehow she's connected to all this, and I'm going to find out what."

...

We were in an old, dimly lit warehouse by the barn. Allan, Gwen, Kevin and I were keeping ourselves occupied as we waited for the girl to wake up from her slumber. She was beginning to wake up as she began to talk in her sleep.

"Kick-Ass you wouldn't believe it...Tony the Tiger rip-off...dumbass bitch," she muttered, "That fat ass bitch wouldn't...never mind."

That set off Gwen to all sets. Kevin and Allan had to hold her back. I in the other hand transformed back into Rath. Gwen later cool down before things got into hand, and when the girl woke up, she wasn't done fighting. However, she discovered that she was tied to a chair, her weapons were stripped from her, making her powerless.

I leaned in closer, growling at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, terrified.

"First, we need to know why'd you attack us - and Rath is not in any mood or games," Allan warned. I growled.

The girl said nothing, she thought this was a dream.

"You, black shirt let me loose before I carve you up!" she threatened.

Kevin got infuriated. They were at each other's throats.

"You ready for round two?" she threatened.

"Any time pal!" Kevin roared.

Gwen had to separate the two.

"You carve me up and wear my intestines as a scarf, and my stomach as a handbag or all I care. Do what you want to me," said the girl.

We were disturbed.

"Let me tell you something purple girl...do you need therapy?" I asked.

"I kinda agree with Rath," said Gwen, "Who raised you?"

"My father...or was," said the girl, "My friend is in trouble and you guys, whoever you are delaying me. And for each second that I waste is a minute he has lost. I would rather die then to see another face die in my eyes. So do what you want, I don't give a shit," said the girl.

Kevin however began to feel what the girl was talking about. As Gwen was about to make an emotional comeback, Kevin beat her to it, "You remind me of me, kid," said Kevin.

"Huh?" the girl looked up at Kevin.

"She does?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" I was confused, but that's Rath for you.

"Yeah, I mean look. I tried to kill you, she tried to kill you. Only difference is that I did far worse," said Kevin.

"You've taken a life?" the girl asked, all of us in general. Kevin replied with a nod.

"However, I realized that taking a life is like taking yours in return," he told, "Eventually, you'll become the shadows in which everyone becomes afraid of, a monster. Kid, you must know how..."

"Then you know how I feel," she interrupted.

"How do you feel?" Gwen asked.

I said nothing. I had my arms crossed.

"Impatient. And I can't wait no longer. I have to save him," she said.

"Save who?" Kevin asked.

"Kick-Ass," said the girl as Allan untied her.

We held our guard, seeing how dangerous this little girl was, we had no idea of her intent. But all we knew was that she began to mellow down. But was it possible that she felt the same way about us?

However, we chuckled at the name.

"Seriously?" Kevin giggled, the girl shared a laugh too which was a step up.

"His name is Kick-Ass? Really?" Allan asked.

I shared a laugh, "Kick-Ass? Seriously? That is so...um...stupid!" I yelled.

"Yeah you should see what he wears, it's hilarious," said the girl.

After all that, the girl was seeing us through, though it took a while.

"So who are you guys anyways?" she asked.

Kevin stepped up and greeted her.

"Kevin Levin," he said.

Gwen was next.

"Gwen Tennyson," she said.

Then Allan...

"Allan Albright," he said.

And then me. Though she was curious. She took a few steps back until I pressed the dial on my chest. I was transformed back to normal.

"I am Ben 10," I said, "People call me Ben Tennyson."

The girl was silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Is that your superhero name?" she asked, "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with the name?" I asked offended.

"See Ben, even a little girl poked some holes," Gwen said.

"Ouch," Allan continued, "No wonder you say your full name and not your alter ego."

"My alter egos are my aliens!" I said.

"Aliens?" the girl was confused, "You? - wait, you're that person who transformed...that means that fight was real! - you guys do have superpowers!" the girl said, "How many aliens do..."

"Before we go to that phase," Gwen began, "Who do you go by?"

"The name's Hit-Girl," said the girl, "That's all you need to know, MK's please?"

"MK's?" Gwen asked, curious.

"She meant her guns," Kevin pointed out.

"Oh no," Gwen quickly denied.

"C'mon Gwen - oh yeah right," said Kevin.

"What?" Hit-Girl was confused.

"You did tried to kill us," said Allan.

"Oh, is that so?" Hit-Girl said, before from out of nowhere she pulled out an MK and drew it at us. This time I had no time to activate the watch. Neither of had time to activate our powers. One move and she'll pull the trigger.

"Now how would I know you guys aren't working for the MotherFucker?" she asked.

This was when things got ugly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _This was a long one. Yes, Hit-Girl is an awesome character, now I was full aware the difference between the comics and the movies where Hit-Girl is mellowed out in the movies than it was in the comics. The comics - man goddamn she makes the Punisher look like a kindergarten teacher! Holy crap!_

_Also, I was aware about the Ben 10 superhero name. Seriously guys, why is he called Ben 10, why can't he be called Omni. He can transform into millions of aliens! - unless the 10 is supposed to represent the first three letters of his last name? Well is it? I don't know!_

_I told my friends about this and - well, they told me that this fanfic will be impossible for me to write. Well, all I can say is - meh. I don't know how it's going to turn out! LOL! There reasons is that if Hit-Girl ever sees a real life superhero with the ability to shape shift into anything? She'll threaten them, or worse._

_In Ben's case as seen in this chapter has proven that!_

_By the way, the next chapter will be released sometimes around November 9th. During that time, you can check out my original stories on called "Sky-Titans". It's under the same name as my pen name. So it's easy to find. LOL._

_I hope I catch you guys soon! Happy Apple-Arms Day!_


End file.
